Senja
by musuko-kun
Summary: Kala senja menerkam, Ia keluar dari peraduan. Menjelma menjadi kunang-kunang, menemui sang anak yang ditinggal. Penantian seorang anak akan kepulangan sang Bunda. Sebuah scene yang terlupakan. Canon. Ficlet. RnR if you don't mind.


Kala senja menerkam, ia keluar dari peraduan. Menelusuri jalanan gelap, menemui anaknya yang ia tinggal. Tak letih menaungi sang malaikat kecil. Ia selalu di sisinya, menemani ketika ia terlelap. Menyanyikan lagu nina bobo agar kedua kelopak mata terkatup. Ia masih di sini, di dunia ini. Selamanya, menjaga sang malaikat. Hidup atau pun mati. Karena ia datang kala senja.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume.

Warning: Canon. Ficlet. Plotless.

—based on Harvest Moon; Back to Nature.

* * *

><p><strong>S.E.N.J.A<strong>

_**S**__imple. __**E**__pic. __**N**__ear. __**J**__oyful. __**A**__ffection._

—mengambil sebuah scene dimana May menghilang.

* * *

><p><em>Wahai kunang-kunang, bawalah aku bersamamu. Bernyanyi, menari dalam suka cita. Memainkan irama malam tanpa beban di kepala. <em>

May merentangkan tangannya untuk membuka jendela kamar. Rasanya, malam ini begitu sepi. Ia ingin melihat suasana desa saat senja. Lihat, mereka menari-nari. May menunjuk dan memperhatikan sekumpulan kunang-kunang di dekat bagian luar kamarnya. Serangga-serangga itu seakan mengajaknya bermain. Menari, bernyanyi bersama. Sedetik kemudian ia ditiupkan sebuah memori. Kakeknya—Barley pernah bercerita, bahwa kunang-kunang tidak lebih sebuah penjelmaan orang-orang yang sangat kita rindukan. Mereka menjelma menjadi kunang-kunang untuk menemani orang yang merindukannya. Yah, itu adalah mitos jaman dulu. May percaya saja, apalagi ia masih kecil dan notabene anak-anak akan langsung percaya perkataan orang dewasa.

"Ibu, aku rindu," May berbicara lirih. "Ibu, apakah di antara kalian ada dirimu?" May berbicara kepada sekawanan kunang-kunang.

Tiba-tiba saja salah satu kunang-kunang tersebut terbang mendatangi May. Hinggap di telapak tangan mungilnya. May terkejut saat serangga itu diam. "Ibu, apakah ini kau?" May berbisik. "Aku kangen Ibu," May mencium punggung kunang-kunang tersebut. Alhasil sang serangga terbang melayang buana. Mata May berputar mengikuti arah ke mana serangga itu pergi. "Ibu, tunggu! Jangan pergi lagi," May berlari keluar kamar dan tanpa sepengetahuan sang kakek ia keluar pagar rumah.

Kunang-kunang itu terbang menelusuri jalan setapak. Melewati alun-alun desa. Cahaya mentari sudah tenggelam, yang tertinggal hanya cahaya bintang kemerlap. Namun May tidak takut dan terus berlari mengejar kunang-kunang itu. Bermodalkan lampu jalan yang remang-remang ia mengikuti jejak sang serangga.

Ia berhenti. Kunang-kunang itu berputar-putar di atas jembatan dermaga. May tersentak. Kakeknya pernah bilang, sang ibu pergi meninggalkan mereka melalui dermaga ini. Tempat inilah sang kakek terakhir kali melihat sang bunda.

_Ibu, ternyata itu benar kau. Kau datang untuk menemui aku ya? _

Senyum lebar tercipta dari balik bibirnya. Luap bahagia tiba-tiba memenuhi benaknya. Tak pernah ia merasa segembira ini. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ia menunggu sang ibu pulang, ia telah kembali dalam wujud yang lain. Menjenguk sang malaikat kecil yang tak kunjung bersua.

May terduduk di ujung jembatan. Memerhatikan sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang mempersembahkan tarian malam mereka. Lampu remang-remang dari buntutnya berulang kali berkedap-kedip. May turut menyanyikan lagu yang sering ia lantunkan bersama sang kakek. Tak menghiraukan tiupan hawa dingin dari lautan yang mulai menggelitik kulit telapak kakinya. Satu yang ia pikirkan sekarang, bahwa Ibu telah pulang.

Seperti diajak menari, salah satu kunang-kunang itu menghampirinya lagi. "Ibu, apa kabarmu? Semoga baik-baik saja ya. May di sini baik. Tapi kakek kurang sehat. Doakan kakek cepat sehat ya, Bu," May melirik ke permukaan air laut. Ada sebuah toples kaca yang terombang-ambing. Ia mengambil inisiatif untuk mengambil sampah tersebut dan memasukkan kunang-kunang ini ke dalamnya. Agar sang bunda selalu di sisinya untuk selamanya, dan tak pergi lagi.

May menutup sisi atas toples itu agar sang kunang-kunang tak keluar. Ia memeluk benda itu dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya, ia seperti dipeluk sang bunda walau tak pernah ia merasakan pelukan itu sejak kecil. _Bunda, rupamu seperti apa? Aku belum pernah lihat._

Tanpa sadar, sang malaikat kecil tertidur pulas di atas jembatan. Tak butuh waktu lama, sang kakek mendapatinya. Ia datang bersama Jack. Seperti sang kakek duga, pasti sang cucu akan pergi kemari. Semata-mata untuk menjumpai sang ibu.

**oxoxoxo**

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa seperti itu,"

"Ia baru saja tertidur di dekat pantai. Tidak mungkin baik-baik saja,"

"Aku ibunya. Aku tahu apa yang dirasakan bidadariku,"

Samar-samar May mendengar percakapan tersebut. Ia merasa sedang tertidur di atas kasurnya. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan mendapati toples yang sedang ia peluk, kosong. Anehnya, ia seperti mendengar suara perempuan dewasa di belakangnya sedang berdialog bersama sang kakek. Ingin ia berbalik arah dan mendapati orang tersebut. Tapi diurungkan karena ia begitu menikmati elusan lembut di keningnya. Wanita itu membelai rambutnya. "Selamat tidur, sayangku. May," Sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya. May tersenyum. Entah mimpi atau bukan, ia menikmati semua ini. Ibunya telah menjelma menjadi wujud yang sebenarnya. Menemaninya saat tidur, mengelusnya saat mata terkatup.

Ini seakan nyata. Satu yang terpenting sekarang. Ibu telah pulang.

.

.

**F I N**

Yak, setelah berkutat beberapa waktu di depan laptop, inilah hasilnya. Sebuah fiksi sederhana. Saya berharap anda semua menikmati ceritanya walau saya tahu ini tak sesuai yang diharapkan. Sebuah fiksi untuk membangkitkan saya dari tidur panjang a.k.a WB.

Saya tau ini scene tidak terlalu penting, namun sebenarnya tersirat akan makna. Sebuah penantian seorang anak akan kepulangan sang bunda yang sudah lama ia nanti. Apalagi anak itu masih kecil dan belum pernah berjumpa dengan sang ibu. :)

Apabila berkenan hati, alangkah baiknya melayangkan review di kotak review. Terima kasih sudah membaca. =))

Sweet Regards,

**musuko-kun**


End file.
